Redfern Reunion
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: what happens when all the Redferns and a few guests all come together for a reunion? well... read and see. all your favorite characters and a few more.
1. Arrivals

a/n I know I should finish other stories first, but I just couldn't get this out of my head, anyways here we go.

Dez POV

I applied the slightest bit of eyeliner to my icy blue eyes and clipped a small, white lace bow into the side of my hair. My straight, soft, night black hair fell to my natural waist. My bangs were dyed dark red, matching the red undertone of my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips up the thighs and a pink, burnout, loose fitting t-shit that said be happy with a heart underneath. I clipped on my iris pendant and slid four rings onto my left fore finger that said love. I tied on my black and purple converse then walked downstairs.

Mikayla was already waiting for me. He shoulder length, light blonde hair that had a slight curl was pulled up into a pony tail, secured with tons of bobby pins leaving her bangs free. Her dazzling gemmy green eyes were framed with thick black mascara. She was wearing a oversized white sweater that said je' taime and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had an iris ring and a long necklace that had an open bird cage at the bottom and a bird flying away a little ways up. As for shoes, she was wearing a pair blue, green, purple, and black Osiris shoes. Around her neck was a multicoloured checked pair of skull candy head phones.

"ready to go?" I asked.

Mikayla nodded "yep."

I picked up my fox bag from the couch and my duffle bag then walked outside. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the doors of my black four door sedan. I threw my duffle bag in the back and slipped into the drivers side. Mikayla got in on the passenger side and the two of us drove off.

Rashel POV

I sat in the living room of aunt opals house with Mary-Lynette, Ash, Mark, Jade, Rowan, Kestrel, and Ash's friend Rafael, we were all waiting for Quinn. Jade was wearing a floral jumper with a pair of multicoloured gladiator sandals. Around her wrist were colourful wavy bangles and on her ears a pair of peacock feather earrings. Her hair was left down straightened. Kestrel who was sitting beside her was wearing a pair of black short shorts with three gold buttons and a black t-shirt that said keep calm and kill zombies in white letters. On her feet were a pair of black toms shoes. Her hair was left down as well, but hers was curled.

"God Quinn! Are you putting on makeup or something!" Ash yelled at Quinn who was down the hall in one of the spare bedrooms doing something.

All that was returned was a muffled reply that sounded vaguely like "shut up, Ash." coming from Quinn.

Rowan who was sitting on the other side of me wore a bright yellow shirt with flip flops to match, a pair of slightly ripped blue jeans, and a snake ring on her finger. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. Rafael leaned against the wall, his black hair flipped up a bit at the ends from the hat he usually wore and over his dark eyes was a pair of ray ban aviators. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and n his feet was a pair of black plain black jeans. On his feet was a pair of plain black Osiris shoes.

"Ok Quinn… you have 5 seconds or I'm coming down there and getting you." Ash yelled.

I laughed and looked at Ash, he was wearing. Black jeans and a plain blue shirt with a pair of red fallen shoes.

Quinn came out of the room wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans as well, it seemed like it was a common thing among the guys. On his feet he was wearing a pair or black converse.

"FINNALY!" Ash yelled.

I walked over to Quinn and kissed him on the cheek, "have a nice trip," I told him.

He smiled, "I will."

Ash, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel all stood up and walked over to the door where Rafael was standing then with a final wave, the six of them all left, driving away in Quinns car.

Jez POV

"MORGY HURRY UP!" I yelled leaning against my bike.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he called back from his apartment.

I sighed, that boy took longer than me to get ready. He ran outside wearing a back pack carrying all of his stuff.

"why are you so impatient, I thought you hated family reunions?"

"I do, it's just, whoever arrives last has to park all the cars."

"what's so bad about that?" Morgead asked me

I rolled my eyes, "you have to park them ten miles away then run back, did I mention I have a massive family?"

"It wouldn't be that bad, you could crash all the cars."

I laughed, "tempting."

Morgead smiled and leaned against his bike, "then lets wait awhile."

I laughed again and climbed onto mine, "not that tempting."

Morgead sighed, "fine," he sighed and got onto his bike then the two of us sped off.

James

I walked into my apartment and saw Poppy fast as sleep on the bed. "poppy! Did you forget we had to go to that reunion today?" I asked.

Poppy's eyes opened slightly, "reunion… that was today?"

I nodded, "yep."

"CRAP!" she yelled jumping out of bed and quickly pulled on some jeans leaving on her big tshirt. She decided not to comb through her hair. After quickly packing some clothes into suitcases while Poppy brushed her teeth, we jumped into the back of my car and drove to the reunion.

At the reunion. Dez POV

Mikayla and I got out of my car and walked to where everyone was hanging around. I gave a slight wave to my parents and walked over to where I saw my cousin Ash, Quinn, and some other guy.

"COUSINS!" I yelled going over to them. Mikayla had left to go talk to Kestrel.

Ash and Quinn waved and the dark haired guy said something to Ash, I was still to far away to hear.

"Hey," I said when I arrived.

Quinn smiled, "hey Dez."

"who's the new guy?" I asked motioning to the dark haired guy.

"oh, this is my friend Rafael." Ash said.

I nodded "nice to meet you." I said to him

He smiled slightly, "and you must be Dez."

I smirked, "that's me, I take it Ash here has only been telling you good stuff about me."

Ash laughed and Rafael smiled, "only the best."

"all kids over here please!" Aunt Maddy yelled, she was usually the coordinator of these things. I followed with all my other cousins to where her voice was coming from. She stood in front of a pleasant log cabin.

"this is where you will be staying, you can go choose your bunks."

I had arrived there first and went inside, instantly calling the top bunk in the middle. All together there were nine bunks. They were set up in a square with rows of three. Mikayla got the one across from my feet, and quinn got the one across from my head. On the left of me, there was Rafael and on my right was Jez. In between Rafael and Quinn was Ash. Between Mikayla and Rafael was James, between Mikayla and Jez was Morgead, and between Jez and Quinn was Delos. Under delos was rowan, under Quinn was Jade, under James was Poppy, and under my own bunk was Kestrel.

"SUPPER!" my dad yelled loudly. Everyone left their bags on their beds and went off to where we were supposed to eat.

a/n heres chapter one, I hope its good, please review.


	2. Supper with the Redferns and friends

A/n chapta two, have fun I hope you like it, just a note for all, the rest of the story will be done mostly in dez's point of view, if you don't like it, deal with it.

Dez pov!

As I walked with everyone, I thought curiously about where I would end up sitting this year. Every year, the parents, Aunt Maddy, would randomly pick where people sat at the 'kids table'. God, are we all still five? Anyways, I swear every year she decided to put us beside the people who will end up getting us in the most trouble. The thirteen of us arrived at the dinner cabin and I walked to the table that my dad pointed to and went to find my name among the place cards. I looked at the table, there was five chairs on one side, six on the other, and one on each end.

I found my seat, it was one of the middle two chairs on the side with six chairs. To my right was Ash's friend, Rafael, to his right was Morgead, then Jez. On my left was Quinn, then Ash. Somehow, the three of us had always gotten set beside each other, boy did that not end well. At Ash's end of the table was Jade, on the other side, Kestrel. On the middle of the opposite side was Rowan to her left was delos then Mikayla. On her right was James then Poppy. I noticed that the calmer people had been set on one side while the roudy people were on the other side. Mikayla could be either, she just kinda fed off people's emotions. Don't get me wrong, that's a not a bad thing, but it meant she would be a bit calmer.

Ash's dad, Uncle Cole walked over, I turned to say hello, so did Quinn, but before either of us could say anything, uncle Cole laughed and said.

"Quinn? Dez? Which of you is which I can never tell with those Black hair and blue eyes of yours, you'd think you were identical twins."

I shook my head and face palmed, "hello to you too." I murmered

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "you know you just called me a girl and my delightful little cousin here a boy." He said.

I glared at Quinn, "delightful? Little? I don't think so."

Uncle Cole just laughed and went to go talk to his children.

"Awww, Dezzie is angry." Quinn grinned,

"and Johnnie is and idiot," I laughed

Quinn shot me a look, "Dez, you're picking a fight."

I smirked, "and?"

"You'll get your ass kicked," Quinn told me.

I stood up and raised an eyebrow, "prove it."

Quinn stood as well, "Gladly."

"you, me, field, after supper, you're going down." I told him,

Quinn laughed harshly, "see you there."

I smirked and sat back down.

"INTENSE!" Jez yelled a few seats down causing everyone to laugh, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Quinn laughing like a madman. I smiled, even though we were always fighting, neither Quinn or I ever wanted to hurt each other, he was kind of like an older brother to me. I was pretty sure I was like his little sister too.

The food was served. There was pretty much any food you could imagine laid out on the table. I reached forward grabbing a bun, my hand hit someone else's who was reaching for the same thing.

"oops, sorry," I mumbled, it was Rafael. I moved my hand away and reached for something.

"that's ok, you can have it," he said, handing me the bun,

I smiled, "thanks." I held the bun over my plate and pulled my feet up so that they were cross legged on the chair and picked at the bun. Everyone was piling up their plates and talking to the people beside them.

"you don't eat much," Rafael noticed,

I shrugged, "I guess I'm not very hungry right now." I glanced at Rafaels plate, it was still full, but not heaping with food like the other Redferns.

I smiled, "you obviously aren't a Redfern with that amount of food,"

He laughed, "what about you? You have even less."

"me? Oh, I'm not a Redfern, I'm a Nightshade."

He looked at me confused, "I thought you were Ash's cousin…"

"I am, on my mom's side, I guess I just got my dad's eating habits."

He nodded, "yeah, but the would still make you a Redfern though,"

I thought about it. "I guess. My parents gave me the choice of last names, I choose my dad's because it's more unique, but I could be a redfern too."

Something seemed to dawn on him by the look I saw cross his face.

"wait, aren't Nightshades witches… that would make you half witch, half vampire." he asked,

"Ding Ding, we have a winner. Usually, we're one or the other, but I'm one of those crazy cases where I get both. We have all the vampire things, but the heeling is increased, and we have all the witch powers as well, but increase by the vampire powers."

"like a witch and vampire on steroids?"

I laughed and nodded, "yeah, I guess that's a good way to put it. So, how did you meet Ash?" I asked.

"well, after Ash moved off the coven island, he was just wandering around and stuff, I met him one Night when he was getting his butt kicked by a group of were wolfs, he just always had to be really rude to them, I don't blame him. But anyways, I saved him and then we just started hanging out." I glance back at Ash who was talking quietly with Quinn and laughed. Wit, him and Quinn quiet? Something must be wrong. I shrugged it off and ignored his glare when he heard me laughing and turned back to Rafael, "I would love to see someone beating up Ash."

Rafael smiled, "it was kinda funny. What about you? I didn't think you lived on the coven island anymore, how did you get away?"

"how do you know that? Are you stalking me?" I asked.

Rafael smiled, "Ash was telling me about all the trouble you two got into as kids."

"oh! So you know about me, but I don't know about you?"

"yep, you know, you didn't answer my question."

"observant," I murmered. "well, women aren't supposed to leave the coven, but I was aloud to leave if I went to go stay with Quinn who wasn't living there at the time. Apparently, girls can't handle themselves or something." I said rolling my eyes, "but anyways, I lived with him for a few years then Quinn finally convinced them to let me move out on my own." I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I secretly think that Quinn tried so hard to convince them because he wanted me out of the apartment."

Apparently Quinn ha heard this. "why would I do that, you did my laundry and made food."

I rolled my eyes, "I made myself food and only did your laundry so I didn't have to pay rent, if I seem to recall correctly, this started after I kept putting itching powder in your clothes and made really disgusting food."

Quinn nodded and shuddered, "oh yeah," he said turning back to continue his conversation with Ash.

Rafael laughed, "you really did all that stuff to him?"

I grinned "yep, it taught him to not steal my lunch."

Cutting off Rafaels reply, Quinn smushed a pie into my face, and Ash did it to Rafael.

I frowned and picked up my own pie and smushed it into Quinn's face, Rafael had done the same. Quinn turned to throw something at me, I ducked, so did Rafael and Ash, the mashed potatoes he threw hit Morgead square in the face. Soon enough, food was flying across the tables,

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ash yelled and everyone seemed to through even more. I grabbed an empty bowl and put it on my head as a helmet. I grabbed a massive bowl of potatoes and threw them every which way. Everyone was throwing tons of food it was all fun until Ash and I both threw something, trying to hit Jez and Morgead, but they sucked and it hit the face of Hunter who was standing behind them. Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Hunter.

He had just arrived from a meeting, wearing one of his fancy suits which was now smeared with mustered and potato salad. He was fuming. If looks could kill, the two of us would be dead.

"I think it's time to run," I told Ash, he nodded. the two of us took off running. Hunter got close at the end of the table and Ash pushed me towards Hunter, tripping me at the same time. I tripped and ran into Hunter, getting the food that covered me on him, ruining his suit even more.

"uh… Hi there… Uncle Hunter." I said backing slowly away, staring at him wide eyed.

"where do you think you're going?" he asked angrily, his voice ringing through the room. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ash run out the door, coward.

"Oh, nowhere, just wanted to back up a bit so I don't ruin this wonderful suit. Did I tell you how nice it is, very slimming," I said, chattering on nervously.

"I always knew it was a bad idea to let you out of the coven."

"oh, that's not fair, I did great, I even learned some cool tricks. Want to see one?"

Hunter sighed, humouring me. "fine, fine, go ahead."

I smiled "ok, you have to close your eyes for three seconds. Count them outloud."

Hunter rolled his eyes then closed them "three, two,"

"no no! you're peeking." I took a scarf and wrapped it around his eyes knowing he couldn't see if he tried. "alright, take off the scarf in three seconds."

Hunter started counting, but before he could get out the first word, I had already ran out the door. Soundlessly. I was sitting on my hiding spot on the cabin roof a ways away when I heard an angry yell come from Hunter

"DEZ!"

A/n how'd you like it? So if you get a moment, please review.


	3. A moment in the mind of Dez

a/n thanks to all the reviews, before I start chapter three, I was wondering if you guys could post some guy names and looks in the review box, I'm think of adding a new character but am stumped. So if you guys could help, thanks :D heres the next chappie!

Last chapter

_Soundlessly. I was sitting on my hiding spot on the cabin roof a ways away when I heard an angry yell come from Hunter_

"_DEZ!"_

Chapter three!

I curled up, making myself small behind the pointed roof of the cabin and hoped somehow Hunter wouldn't find me. I heard him looking for me everywhere. I sat absolutely silent, not even breathing. After a long time, probably a few hours, it started to get dark and Hunter seemed to finally give up. I climbed down from the roof, cautiously. I looked around in the darkness, and didn't see anyone. I relaxed and smiled, I had won this round. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, turning around. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Quinn.

"thanks for scaring the crap out of me."

He laughed, "welcome."

I rolled my eyes, "so, are you ready for our fight."

He nodded, "yep, I've got the weapons around back."

I followed Quinn behind the cabin and smiled seeing them, "choose two," he said and gestured to the pile of water guns. I took a large water gun that had five places to fill up water and could be turned when one was empty. The second water gun I choose was still large, but a bit smaller and had only one spot for water.

"you're going down," I told him, "one minute, I'm going to change," I said and grabbed the filled water guns and walked into the cabin. I set the water guns down on the floor beside my bed and climbed up to the top bunk and searched through my suitcase until I found my black bikini with Neon rainbow stripes and black and red shorts. I went into the bathroom to change then walked back outside with the water guns. While I was changing all of my cousins and came and were watching. Somehow, while I was changing, Quinn had changed into a pair of black and white checkered shorts.

"ten steps then we shoot?" he asked.

I nodded and the two of us stood back to back. We took our steps and counted out loud each one. When I took my final step, I had my water gun raised and took the step at a bit of an angle so when I changed feet I would already be able to see where I was shooting. Apparently Quinn had the same idea and the two of us were shooting each other, he had grabbed two massive water guns. I shot him with my big one first. Both water guns had strapped on them that I had hooked over my shoulders. This way, I had too hands to use to steady my gun and get better aim. I flipped to the next barrel of water and jumped behind a rock cropping, the only things sticking up was the top half of my head and my water gun I shot Quinn with,

"SURRENDER OR DIE!" I yelled.

"NEVER!" he yelled back and jumped up into a tree so he could get to me. I jumped up and ran towards him in a serpentine pattern, continually shooting him and ignoring the bouts of cold water splashing at my body. I changed water guns, using the smaller one, it could shoot farther and only needed one hand as I climbed up the tree with the other. Quinn realized what I was going to do and shot me with both guns as I was climbing, hitting me in the face. I jumped up the rest of the way and the two of us were standing on the same branch, I thought I heard a cracking, but ignored it.

"you have one last chance to surrender." I told him.

"as do you," he replied.

"I'll take that as a no." I said and changed back to my larger water gun. I took a step closer and raised the gun the shot him with as much power as the water gun would give me.

Quinn didn't shoot me back, he just jumped at me, landing right in front of me on the branch, I was sure I had heard a crack this time. He held my hand with the water gun over my head and then took my other hand and held it in one hand, leaving him with a free hand. He grabbed his water gun and smirked,

"surrender yet?" I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut for the assault of cold water. The thing was, it didn't happen. Before Quinn could shoot, the tree let out another large crack and the tree branch dropped to the ground. The two of us landed in a heap on the ground. I groaned and sat up, I had hit my head against the branch when I hit the ground. It looked as if Quinn had hit his back. I put my hand on the back of my head then shocked as I pulled away, seeing blood. I suddenly felt very dizzy, but still tried to stand up. By now, people were rushing over too us. I got standing and staggered a bit but was steadied by someone putting their arm around my waist to stop me falling. I looked over to see it was Rafae and was suddenly a bit embarrassed. I pulled away from him,

"don't worry, I can stand." I held a hand to my head, the bleading had stopped, it must not have been a deep cut. Rafael removed his hand from my waist, but was quickly wrapping it around my stomach this time to keep me from falling,

"ok, maybe I can't stand."

Rafael laughed a bit, "here, I'll help you into the cabin."

I nodded and gratefully let him keep his arm around me to keep me from falling as the two of us walked inside, I was starting to feel slightly better.

We got to my bunk and I smiled, "thanks for the help," I said and climbed up the ladder, sitting on the bed. I patted the spot beside me inviting him to come sit beside me.

"wouldn't it be better to sit on my bunk because it's against the wall?" he asked,

I nodded and climbed down. "I guess so," we went to his bunk which was beside mine. He let me climb up first and I went up, moving over so he would have room to sit and leaned back against the wall. He smiled and pulled his hoodie off and climbed up after me and sat on the bed. "thanks again," I said smiling,

He nodded, "welcome."

Our shoulders brushed, the bare skin of his arms against mine, I was surprised to feel shocks and was thrown into his mind and him into mine. I tried resisting, I didn't want him to see all the dark secrets I kept locked up inside.

"no no no," I said over again in my head and was once again surprised when I heard him reply.

"why are you resisting?" At that moment, I knew anything we thought the other could hear.

"I-I-I can't." I stuttered.

"can't what?" he asked softly.

"there's just too many secrets," I said, more to myself then him.

I couldn't resist it any longer, it was like I was melting into him and couldn't control it. My mind was flung into his, I looked around. It was dark, but had shiny crystals sticking out in clumps everywhere, the crystals were a cerulean, see through, blue. I slowly reached out to touch one, it was sharp, but I didn't cut myself. When I touched the crystal, I saw myself. Then I realized it was what I looked like in his eyes. I looked the same as I did when I looked in the mirror, but somehow different. It was almost as he saw me in a different light, one that made me look happy, and proud. There was something else there… love? I pulled back feeling like I was prying, he had felt that too.

"I don't mind, look at anything."

I nodded and touched more crystals, seeing his memories as kid and as he got older. I could feel him looking at my memories as well, then he got to a particularly bad memory I had tried to forget. Before I could stop him, the memory had started playing like a tv that you couldn't stop or look away from.

I was still a kid, only nine. I had escaped the island by hiding in one of the boxes on the ship that was leaving. It really wasn't hard, my parents, or aunt and uncle, didn't really care about where I went when. I had only told two people, that was Ash and Mikayla. I trusted them with my life. They had tried to convince me to stay, but I just couldn't. I had made them promise not to tell anyone and left, telling them I would find them again when we were all older.

As I stayed curled up in the box, I thought a bout why I had left. The people who had thought were my parents weren't. they were really my aunt and uncle, my parents didn't want me. The day my mother had me, she gave me to her sister, my aunt. She said she didn't have time for a child, she didn't want one. I decided I wanted to try and find my parents. I hadn't known how I would do it, I just knew I would.

The boat finally got to the main land, they would unload the boxes tomorrow. While the people on the boat were sleeping, I sneaked off. I wasn't sure where to go and that night I had found my way to a street, it was full of warehouses. One had a bay door inside the wall a bit and provided a small shelter. I curled up there for the night and quickly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, I was on a hard bed and there was a guy sitting in a chair in front of me. I jumped up sitting up and looked around, I was clearly in the warehouse.

"who are you?" I demanded.

The boy only laughed, "Quinn, and you?"

I looked warily at him, even though I was a kid, I wasn't that naive. "Desiree," I murmured,

"you got a last name, kid?" he asked.

I thought about whether I should tell him or not before replying, "Redfern."

He smiled slightly. "Hey, I know a few Redferns, one changed me a while back, Hunter, do you know him?" he asked.

I nodded, "yeah, he's my uncle." I looked at him and my eyes widened, I scrambled back wards on the bed. "your, Quinn the terrible. I've heard about you." I said, looking around wildly for the exit.

He nodded, "Yep, that's me."

"you're… not going to kill me, right?" I asked, my wide nine year old eyes even winder than normal.

"It's your lucky day, Dez, can I call you Dez? I'm not going to kill you."

I nodded, I was okay with Dez. "well… why?"

"Because you look like a nice enough kid who's escaped from the enclave. I have respect for you because it's pretty hard to do, especially at your age. If you need someplace to stay, you can stay here."

I nodded and relaxed slightly, "thanks."

Then Quinn had left. A few days later, Hunter and my uncle came to pick me up. Mikayla or Ash had told, I was still not sure who, and they followed me here. They brought me back to the enclave. Every once and awhile, Quinn would come visit me and we had been grown to be friends as I got older. I still called my Aunt and Uncle my parents, because I realized that even though they weren't my biological parents, they were the closest I had. But I still wasn't as close with them after that.

The memory ended and Rafael looked at me, "oh, I'm so sorry about that," he said to me.

I shrugged, "A few good things came out of it."

He nodded, "I guess. Did you ever find your biological parents?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Do you ever think you will find them"

I thought about it, "Maybe one day. I don't think they'll really want me if I do find them."

Before Rafael could reply, I heard someone yell our names, but it seemed as if it was miles away. As quickly as we had been sent into each others minds, we were flying out. Apparently, at some time, we had fallen into each other and started kissing. Quinn, Mikayla, and Ash had walked in on us kissing. I blushed redder than and apple.

"Uh, do you guys care to explain? We come in here to see if Dez is still alive and find you two sitting on his bed kissing?" Quinn asked, he sounded kind of angry which surprised me. It seemed as if I was getting surprised a lot today.

"none of your business," Rafael told Quinn.

Quinn glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but shut it and stormed out. Ash glanced between the two of us and smiled as if he knew something we didn't. he smirked and followed Quinn out. Mikayla looked at me shocked, not knowing me to be the kind of girl to make out with a guy were someone could walk in on us. She shook her head and walked out too.

Rafael laughed lightly. "you've got some pretty protective friends there," he told me.

I smiled, "they're like family."

Rafael nodded, "you know what this means right?" he asked.

"were… soul mates," I said, as I said the two words, I could see clearer the silver cord that connected our hearts. It thrummed happily, Rafael noticed it too.

"yeah." He said and leaned forward to kiss me softly.

A/n so now we know a bit more about dez, who guess that the two would be soul mates? As well, remember, guy names and looks.

NOT UPDATED


	4. Don't Mess With Dez

A/n hmmm I'm not exactly sure what this chapters going to be about. I had to two step today in gym, we were doing it in a classroom and I kept tripping over binders. anyways I'm really really thankful for all your guys reviews views and likes for this chapter. I hope you put some more for this chapter. anyways what you've been waiting for, chapter four.

Chapter 4

Rafael and I talked awhile longer, then people started coming in to go to sleep, first Jade, then Poppy and James, then Rowan, Delos, Mikayla and Kestrel, Jez and Morgead, then the last in were Ash and Quinn, they were laughing loudly, waking up a few people and getting glares from them.

"Night," I whispered to Rafael and climbed down,

"Night," he whispered back as I climbed up to my bunk.

I glanced at Mikayla who's bunk was at the feet of mine, she just mouthed

"Details."

I held back laughter and smiled. I rolled onto my side and quickly fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up, the whole cabin was still asleep, I checked a bright clock a little ways away, 3am. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, I thought I heard something so I opened my eyes. Right over top of me was a spider about the size of a dime. I let out an ear piercing scream. I held it for at least 30 seconds.

"DEZ! SHUT UP!" Morgead yelled over my screaming. My eyes widened and I scrambled away from the spider. My back hit the side of the bed and the spider dropped lower. I grabbed the edge of it and jumped over. I had been falling butt first and landed that way to.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" Rafael asked staring at me from his bunk. His hair was ruffle from sleep and he wasn't wearing a shirt, I stared at his chest before looking away, turning back to the spider.

"s-s-spider," I gasped out and moved further back.

I heard people laugh, they probably thought I was ridiculous.

"Dez you waked all of us up because you're afraid of a stupid little spider?" James asked, clearly not impressed.

"IT WAS MASSIVE! And for all I know, it wanted to have babies in my eye" I told them.

Quinn sighed and jumped from his bunk to mine. He picked up the spider between his fingers and jumped down, putting it close in front of my face. I screamed again and ran back,

"QUINN!" I yelled.

He laughed and dropped it on the ground, squishing it with his foot, then wiped his foot off on the blankets of the person under me, that happed to be kestrel. Kestrel rolled her eyes and moved her blanket so that side was by her feet and went back to sleep.

"Quinn, will you make sure there are no more up there?" I asked, I was deathly afraid of spiders.

He rolled his eyes and climbed back into his bunk, "not a chance."

I frowned, for all I know, there could be a whole army of spiders up there waiting for me to fall back to sleep then they'll attack. I grabbed my blankets off the bed and shook them out then curled up on the floor. I fell quickly back to sleep. Everyone grumbled about it then eventually went back to sleep them selves.

~later that morning~

I woke up again and yawned. I opened my eyes looking at the roof, I was a lot closer to it now then when I went to sleep. I frowned, the floor had gotten a whole lot comfier. I looked around and realized someone had put me on one of the top bunks. My actual bunk was to my right and the wall was on my left, so that meant that I was in Rafael's bunk. I jumped down and looked around. A few people, Jez, Ash, Morgead, and Kestrel, were still sleeping, Poppy, James, Delos, Jade, Rowan, and Mikayla were all getting ready. Rafael and Quinn were both missing.

Ignoring my tank top and short shorts I wore as pajamas, and my hair that was crazy and sticking up, I walked outside to go find Rafael. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the front steps, sipping at coffee. His hair was sticking up like he had just woken up, and it looked as if he had just pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers which the waist band of was sticking up a bit over the edge of his jeans. He still hadn't put a shirt on. I sat down beside him and tried to pat down my hair.

"morning," he greeted me.

"Morning," I replied. "I take it you were the one who put me in your bunk?"

He nodded, "yeah, I didn't want you sleeping on the floor and I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to sleep in your bed."

"Where did you sleep then?" I asked.

"Your bunk," he told me.

I nodded, "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

He smiled slightly "I don't mind."

Jade stuck her head out the window, "breakfast is in five minutes," she told us.

I smiled, "thanks."

Jade nodded and pulled her head back in. "well, I should go get dressed"

Rafael nodded and I went inside, I pulled on an over sized white button up shirt that was kind of see through over my black tank top and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped on some adidas slip ons, the one that had the massage things on them and pulled my hair into a high pony tail, not bothering to comb it. I walked back outside, some how, Rafael had materialized a shirt and was now wearing a black t-shirt. It was a band tee for the strokes. He stood up and the two of us walked to the dining cabin. We took our seats at the table. I glanced at the food before choosing a huge pile of hash browns with some ketchup and a couple slices of bacon.

"breakfast, the best meal of the day," I said and began eating.

Rafael chuckled and took a bit of everything. When I was almost finished eating, I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Hunter. I spit out the food in my mouth, luckily onto my plate, that's how shocked I was.

"delicious," he murmured sarcastically.

I laughed nervously, "oh, uh, hello, what are you doing here?" I asked. Hoping it wasn't about the suit.

He handed me a bill, I glanced at it, it was for five hundred dollars. "what's this?" I asked.

"It's the dry cleaning bill for my suit. I want it paid by Friday," Hunter told me

Today was Wednesday, I didn't have that type of cash kicking around. I handed it back. "you're rich, pay for it yourself."

"No, you will pay for it, this is a thing of respect." Hunter told me, once again handing me the bill then walking away.

I sighed, there was no way I could pay for this. I stuffed it in my pocket and hoped he would forget about it.

"how are you going to pay for it?" Rafael asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said rubbing my head and pushing around the remaining food on my plate with my fork.

"I can give you the money," He told me.

I looked at him, considering it for a moment then shaking my head. "I could never take your money."

Rafael sighed, "really, I don't mind, I have too much to know what to do with."

I closed my eyes and frowned for a moment before opening them. "I can find a way to figure this out." I said and stood up, walking out. Leaving some food left behind, still on my plate.

I walked down a path in the woods, brushing my hands along the leaves and trying to figure it out. I guess I could force Ash to finally give me the money he owes from all his lost bets, but that would only add up to around three hundred. I would still have two hundred left to pay for. I might have a hundred in my wallet and I could borrow the rest from everyone else, five dollars here, thirty dollars there. I sighed. Time to go find Ash. The thing was, I had no idea where he was.

"ASH REDFERN GET YOUR LAZY BUT TO THE EDGE OF THE FOREST!"

I yelled telepathically at him. After a minute I got a reply.

"God, what do you want? I'm standing there now."

I stepped out of the trees. "Ash, I want the three hundred dollars you owe me for loosing that bet."

"why? So you can pay back hunter?" he asked,

"yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked,

Ash shrugged, "not my fault."

I rolled my eyes, "you threw the food at the same time, hitting him as well."

That's when I figured out what to do and took off running, trying to find Hunter this time. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE MONEY!" Ash yelled at my retreating figure.

I knew that Hunter would be with the other adults in the living room place. I burst through the door. Hunter was sitting there talking with the other parents. Everyone looked up as I came in.

"what?" Asked Hunter.

"Ash has to pay for half your suit as well since he threw the food as well, I only owe you 250 now," I said and tossed him the money. I had swiped Ash's wallet when I left. "Get the rest from Ash," I said and left. I walked back to the bunk cabin and took the last fifty he owed me and hid the rest of the stuff in his wallet in random places. Each one had a very, very hard clue to figure out. But without the clues, he would never find the stuff I hid. I wrapped up his wallet with the first clue tucked into one of the pouches in a white box with a ribbon and attached a note card that on the top said 'To Ash' and underneath, it said 'Don't mess with me ~Dez' I grinned and set it on the pillow on his bed. It would teach him to not give me my money. By the time I had finished everything, it was lunch.

Lunch was quiet, well for me at least, Quinn wasn't there, Ash was glaring daggers at me, apparently he had found his wallet missing and Hunter had told him about how he had to pay for half the suit, and Rafael wasn't talking to me, to be honest, I had no idea why. He was the first to leave, I waited about five minutes before getting up and following him. I found him sitting down by the lake, he had taken off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs so he could dip his feet in the lake while he sat on the dock. I slipped of my sandals and rolled up my pant legs as well sitting beside him with my feet in the water. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to be the first to break the silence.

Suddenly, Rafael snaked his arm around my waist. Then rested his head on mine.

"Thank God I found you, Dez," He whispered.

a/n CLIFFY! that's all I have to say… oh and review.


	5. 1 2 3 4, I Declare a Prank War

A/N sorry about the long wait for the next chapter I've been super busy but anyways, here it is. And just a reminder I still need character names. This will be the last chapter I'm asking for names… I'm feeling generous so if you get a review you'll have a sneak peek

Chapter 5

I looked up at him, then out at the water, smiling to myself. Rafael had seemed to notice this,

"Happy?" he asked.

I nodded, "Very."

Rafael smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"have I told you about how I grew up?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no, you haven't."

"would you mind if I did?"

"not at all."

"where to start?" he mused, more to himself then me. "ah! I know where. As a kid, I grew up in a small town in Canada. Fairview, to be exact. A little over 300 people lived there."

As he spoke pictures began to appear in my mind. He must have been projecting without knowing. The city was small, very small. It was split straight through the middle with a highway. One that wasn't used too often. But as I looked closer at all the houses, I realized that this was from awhile ago, 60 years actually.

"I had been born there and grew up there. Everyone knew everyone. There was one small school house for all ages, it was the street across from the one where I lived. Growing up there was nice, but nothing like here. I had a very nice family. I was an only child, but my friends lived next door so we all kind of felt like siblings. Anyways, enough about that. When I was nineteen, I decided it was time to move. I was getting sick of small town life. I packed my stuff and got a train ticket and moved to Las Vegas. The city was far bigger and more evolved then what I was used to, but soon enough I adapted. One night while walking down the streets of a not as nice neighbourhood, I felt a hand go over my mouth and drag me into an alleyway. The Next thing I knew, I was waking up in some house with a guy staring at me. He told me I was now a vampire and left. For years I moved around a lot, eventually finding that guy again. It was Quinn. He had completely forgotten about me. When I reminded him who I was again, he had said he had just been changed and wasn't yet able to control his bloodlust. He hadn't turned completely evil yet and changed me instead of letting me die. I think he has completely forgotten about me, but this time I don't plan on reminding him."

I stared at Rafael for a moment "wow, that's crazy."

Rafael nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm glad it happened or I never would have met you."

I grinned, "I guess that's a plus."

The two of us sat awhile longer talking mostly about our past. Then we had to go to Lunch.

We sat at our regular spots, the whole time I endured awful glares coming from Ash. Tried to eat quickly. The rest of the day went rather fast, it was good… until I got to my room to go to sleep. I climbed up to my bunk and wrapped the cavers around me. Then as I rolled over onto my back I saw the most gigantic spider staring down at me. I let out a horrific scream, not much different from the one you hear the heroine yell in a horror movie. I quickly moved back to the end of my bed. I realized something. Ash was sitting on the end of Quinn's bed holding a wooden rod that had clear wire, that looked like spider silk, attached to it and at the bottom of that was a spider. As I looked closer, I realized it was plastic. Rafael Quinn and Ash were laughing their heads off, it seemed they were all apart of this. I glared at each of them individually,

"I think you have just declared a prank war."

a/n sorry about it being so short, I just really wanted to end it right there, next one coming soon, I promise!


End file.
